


Ahora sí

by OlivierCash



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: Allen podría tener muchas cualidades, pero saber qué era aquello que cruzaba por la mente de Kanda no era una de ellas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> D.Gray-Man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.

Sin lugar a duda, realizar ciertos actos cuando tu condición física dista de ser la mejor, no es una buena idea. Si ya esos actos han de ser realizados con alguien como Kanda, es sencillamente una idea desastrosa. Mas, sorprendentemente, en esa ocasión Kanda resultó estar bastante quieto y bastante más sumiso de lo normal, lo que le hizo dudar si lo hacía por su condición o por alguna otra cosa. Desde que ocurrió todo lo del Timothy, el de pelo azulado había estado un poco más raro y más borde de lo habitual, que ya es decir.

Miró hacia su lateral, en el que Kanda estaba hecho un ovillo con las sabanas, dándole la espalda y pensando en sus cosas. No es que tuvieran demasiada conversación después de el sexo, pero solían como mínimo discutir un poco, algo que ese día no pasó.   
Se movió con lentitud, las heridas aun dolían cuando realizaba algún movimiento brusco, eso sí, poco a poco se estaba recuperando y ya se encontraba mucho mejor que hace unos días. Consiguió apoyarse sobre su lateral, con sumo cuidado y extendió su mano hacia la espalda de Kanda, bueno, más bien colocó la mano sobre la sabana, pero bueno, no iba a quejarse. 

—¿Te pasa algo?— preguntó, intentando que no se le notara la preocupación que sentía.

—No.

Miró mal al otro, obviamente había algo que le preocupaba, pero como era un estúpido no se lo diría. Odiaba eso, odiaba que pareciera imposible que pudieran sincerarse y tener algún momento más relajado. Ni siquiera podría definir la relación que tenían. Obviamente no eran novios, porque sus momentos amorosos variaban de poco a inexistentes. Follamigos tampoco, por eso de que la parte de amigos la llevaban fatal. A lo mejor lo que más se acercaba a definir su relación era la palabra amantes. Si, disfrutaba del sexo, pero lo que sentía por ese idiota no era una simple atracción física. Era más, si sólo hubiera sentido atracción física las cosas resultarían mil veces más sencillas. Su problema radicaba en que por alguna razón que era absolutamente incapaz de explicar o incluso comprender, sentía algo más por ese idiota. 

Vamos, que le gustaba y mucho.

—Te pasa algo— aseguró desanimado el de pelo blanco.

—Acabo de decir que no me pasa nada— cortó Kanda.

—No tienes porque decirme lo qué te pasa— intentó calmarlo Allen— . Podrías hacerlo, pero si no quieres no tienes porque hacerlo, sólo admite que te pasa algo.

—Si te digo que me pasa algo, entonces te preocuparás y como no sabrás qué me pasa, te preocuparás diez veces más.

Eso último viniendo de él, se podía considerar como una conversación larga. Lo que no podía negar, era que tenía toda la razón. Se apartó un poco de él y se quedó tumbado boca arriba, mirando el aburrido techo. No tenía caso insistir, por lo menos ya tenía la certeza de que algo le preocupaba y le jodía que ese tonto fuera incapaz de confiar en él lo suficiente como para decírselo.

—Bakanda— soltó, muy molesto por la falta de confianza que recibía por su parte.

—Moyashi— murmuró Kanda como respuesta.

Un silencio incómodo los rodeo, a decir verdad, sus silencios tendían a ser tan tensos e incómodos, que ya estaban más que acostumbrados.

—¿Sabes que estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase?— preguntó Kanda.

No, no lo sabía, porque nunca le había dicho algo así. Lo miró muy sorprendido, tanto que se incorporó un poco y tan sorprendido estaba que ni notó el dolor. Pero es que el momento lo mereció, mucho, tanto tiempo esperando escuchar algo que desprendiera buenos sentimientos por parte del otro y por fin, cuando de pronto le sorprendió, no supo cómo responder. Y fue tan increíble y magnifico que le resultó imposible describir lo que sintió con palabras.

—Ahora sí.


End file.
